The present invention refers to equipment which can resolve the problems inherent in moving heavy loads on predetermined lines or routes, above all in environments which are not easily accessible and/or in places where for geometric or other reasons, there is no traditional equipment for moving heavy loads such as roller tracks, cranes, gantry cranes, platforms, etc.
In particular, the equipment in question allows the loading of loads with a specific pressure of up to 100,000 kg/m.sup.2 with contained vertical and transversal dimensions and is able to ensure a perfectly level and linear transport since the load is always positioned on the same unitary elements which provide for the movement of the load. This equipment is suited for use in steelworks, quarries, foundries, automatic warehouses with heavy weights, as well as for all those applications which require a high specific pressure such as compactors, etc.
The system described below therefore develops a solution to the problem of continuously moving loads with a specific pressure of up to 100,000 kg/m.sup.2 in environments and sites which are not easily accessible and/or which either do not have available or cannot house other means of transport whatever they may be.